The present invention relates generally to an elastic sheet structure for the contact of electric cells, and more specifically to an elastic sheet structure for the contact of a battery set used in a portable computer.
Recently, along with the improvement of portable computers, the battery for the portable computers is changed too. Therefore, often times the user""s portable computer is not broken down, but because the battery is already out of date, users are not able to successfully buy a new battery to provide the power of the portable computer. This causes the difficulty when using.
Conventional battery comprises a battery set A, a conductive sheet B, wires C and a box D, as shown in FIG. 1. The battery set A is composed of several pairs of electric cells. These electric cells are not commercial electric cells as usual. They must meet industrial standards with higher voltages. Therefore, there is potential risk to damage the portable computer if the electric cells are misplaced. In addition, due to complicated manufacturing process, it needs special technique to assemble battery to avoid the battery becoming inferior. Hence batteries in the market are assembled and packed with a fixed number of electric cells. The overall size and shape of a battery may also be changed when the design of a portable computer is changed. Therefore, different brand of portable computer uses different kind of battery. Once the battery stops production, the portable computer is unable to be used.
The primary object of the invention is to provide an elastic sheet structure for the contact of a battery set used in a portable computer to improve the aforementioned disadvantages. It comprises a positive-end elastic sheet and a negative-end elastic sheet having a central hole thereon. The size of the positive-end elastic sheet is smaller than that of the central hole of the negative-end elastic sheet. It effectively overcomes the difficulty caused by conventional battery. It also makes the use of batteries more safe and convenient.
According to the invention, the elastic sheet structure may connect as many electric cells as needed for any portable computer. Instead of buying a battery, consumers can just buy as many electric cells as needed without worrying whether or not the battery matches the portable computer. For example, using the elastic sheet structure of the present invention is just like the way used in spot light, audio/video equipment, walkman, and so on. Consumers may only buy the right kind of electric cells and assemble these electric cells by themselves into a complete battery set. Therefore, this invention provides a simple and convenient way to assemble a battery set.
Another object of the present invention is to avoid damaging a portable computer due to the misplacement of the positive end and the negative end of the electric cells. By the design of the elastic sheet structure of the invention, the circuit is open when electric cells are misplaced. Therefore, there is no current of high voltage flow into the portable computer. Hence this invention provides convenience and safety to the consumers.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood from a careful reading of a detailed description provided herein below with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.